This invention generally relates to communication devices for use with electric power distribution lines which include automatically operable, and remotely controlled and monitored capacitor banks used to correct for an inductive load imbalance in electric power distribution systems. The invention provides two-way wireless communications for communicating with a utility system control center to transmit and receive information and control data.
Capacitor bank controls for selectively connecting and disconnecting capacitor banks to the distribution lines of electric power systems are known. In one type of application, remote control systems measure parameters locally at the capacitor bank being switched and react thereto or send the locally measured parameters to a control center. The control center then selectively sends connect, or disconnect commands, or other data to the capacitor control for that bank.
Various communication methods are used to connect the remote control systems to the control center. Two-way communication methods include known VHF radio, 900 MHz narrow band FM, cellular phone, and commercial two-way paging systems.
Capacitor banks have local protection, usually fuses, which disconnect all or part of the capacitor bank in the event of a failure of a capacitor. Known, two-way control systems do not include locally initiated feedback from the bank location to a control center notifying that a failure has occurred.
Capacitor banks and controls are often mounted and connected using standard electric utility meter socket connectors. In the prior art, if a capacitor bank and a separate control are to be mounted, then two meter sockets are normally required. The invention discloses an integrated device that adapts a four-blade connector to connect to a standard five-blade electric utility distribution line meter socket.
A distribution line fault detector and communications device using commercial two-way communications systems which may include two-way paging technology to control and monitor remotely located capacitor banks are provided as an integral unit. The inventive device can receive data to control the operation of said capacitor bank and can also initiate communications to indicate the status of the capacitor bank. Also the inventive device communicates the need for repair and the location of the bank needing repair, all via a two-way communication system. The device is mounted in a housing that is integral with an adaptive capacitor control.
The foregoing features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of the invention. The accompanying drawings, listed herein below, are useful in explaining the invention.